


Experimental

by lettersfortheinsane1



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Experiments, F/F, Homestuck - Freeform, Human Experimentation, M/M, Yaoi, deformed animals, slight gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersfortheinsane1/pseuds/lettersfortheinsane1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is JOHN EGBERT. And you are now questioning your sanity. For years on end, your life has been…Perfect. Since you could remember, you have never once in your life seen any mishap in SBURB CITY. No sickness, no murder’s. Everything is just…happy news. You can sometimes feel your sanity ooze from your ears and it slowly drains and makes itself known on the very same pure white walls you see every day. White, white, white. No red blue or god damn gray. Just…white. You cant help but feel as if you’re living in a mental institute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimental

**Author's Note:**

> well, this is my first fanfic here. woot woot

Your name is JOHN EGBERT and you are now questioning your sanity. For years on end, your life has been…Perfect. Ever since you could remember, you have never once in your life seen any mishap in SBURB CITY. No sickness, no murder’s. Everything is just…happy news. You can sometimes feel your sanity ooze from your ears and it slowly drains and makes itself known on the very same pure white walls you see every day. White, white, white. No red, blue, or god damn gray. Just…white. You can't help but feel as if you’re living in a mental institute.

You stare outside of your classroom window as your teacher blabs on about something you can't even remember. You are a normal A and B student, you have never once been grounded, and you guess you’ve made a lot of friends, since everyone's so nice. The whole school is whacked out, you feel. But you never question them. You don’t want to stick out, for it’s just embarrassing for you to be put on the spot like that. Everything just seems so damn normal that it makes you scratch and wrack at your brain. Well, there are these three other kids who make you wonder.

Rose, Jade, and Dave. Rose is really pretty. With her short blond hair and her bright violet eyes. She some times freak you out, the way she stares and observes you and other things. She continues to jot things down, when she looks up though. Then there’s Jade. She look’s a little like you, except for her vibrant green eyes when yours are blue. She asks a lot of questions. A teacher even gave her detention for it. And then lastly there’s Dave. He kind of freaks you out, but attracts you at the same time. He wears these dark tinted shades and hangs around school when its over. He seems just…sketchy.

You shake the thought of the three odd-ball’s from your head. You try to focus your attention to your teacher, but then the class door opens.

Oh, god.

It’s Dave. He had that same poker face he wore everyday, and those shade’s made him look even more serious. You curiously watched him as he approached the teacher from behind, everyone didn't say a word. That’s when you notice something in his hand. It glinted and shined a little in the rays of sun light that escaped through the window. Dave raised his right hand, then your breath hitched. Oh my god, was that a bat? Oh my god, that was a metal bat. You silently panic as Dave aimed for the back of the teachers head. What the hell? Did no one else see him, why wasn’t anyone warning the teacher? Well you shouldn’t talk, because right now you’re gripping the edge of your desk as Dave is getting ready to swing. You open your mouth to say something, but your mouth is to dry to get anything out. As Dave raised the bat high above his head, you watched in slow-mo as it happened.

Then he swung.

All you could hear was a short scream. And a loud crack. You stared in horror as your teacher’s skull slowly slid from the chalk board and his body fall limply to the floor with 

A loud ‘thud’. Everyone watched in terrified silence as Dave turned around and stared at everyone, judging through his tinted glasses. You felt a shiver run down your spine, fear that he would come for you next. Your eyes drifted to the lifeless body on the floor, red slowly oozing and forming a puddle on the floor around Dave’s feet. You heard a scream, then everyone started to rush and file out from the classroom. Everyone except for you. You couldn’t move, you were too scared. Dave noticed you, your heart almost stopped as he stared walking towards you. 

“Egbert, right?” he say’s. You nod slowly. Oh god, you never thought It would end like this. “Come here.” he grabs you by the hand and drags you to the door. There you see Rose and Jade waiting on the other side of the door, arms crossed and face serious. You pull away before they even drag you outside.

“Stop it! What are you doing, why did you kill him!?” They stare at you, exchanging silent glances. You feel slight panic, but hell you are not going to let them drag you around with out a fight “What is wrong with you, why would you do that!?” Rose was the first to speak.

“Because everything isn’t what it seems,” You stared at her like she was crazy. Wait. She was crazy. “John, listen to us. Everything Is a lie, nothing here is real.” you glare.

“As if I’m listening to that crap,” Dave shoves you to your now deceased teacher, forcing you to look at the limp body. You flinch as you get a closer look, but then you look a little closer as something else was dripping besides blood. It was blue and it looked like…numbers? “What’s going on, that’s not blood.” Rose nods, walking to the body and crouched next to it. She dipped two fingers into the blue mess, she brought it to your face and in mere seconds it crumbled into glittery dust and blew away.

“This ‘world’ we supposedly live in…is just a hoax,” Rose rubbed her finger’s free of the dust.

“Sorry we were so rough, but we had to act fast.” Jade reaches into her pocket, pulling out a gun.

“Whoa, whoa!” You shout “What are you doing with that?”

“You don’t expect us to break out of here unarmed, do you?” You stare dumbly at her as Dave hands you a wooden bat. You held in your sweaty palms. Oh god, this is insane. Yet you’re still going through with this insanity. Well, your mind was already half way gone. Why not go down the rabbit hole a few feet or two, there’s no harm in complete insanity.

Until you're hauled to jail, that is.

You follow the three nut cases down the hall and into the cafeteria. You look around as they stop. “What? What’s wrong?” Dave points ahead, four teachers blocking your path .

“We’re going back.” Rose turned around, getting ready for a sprint. But stopped dead in her tracks for a crowd of students blocked their path. 

“Shit, what do we do?” Jade said, panic on her face. A teacher ran for Dave, who was caught off guard as he was knocked into the wall. He growled, getting up and smacked the teacher in the side of his head with the bat. Wow, this guy has good aim. You looked at the dent in the wall, then noticed how it began to chip away. And instead of another wall, you saw a gaping hole of black.

“The wall is…” Rose trailed off, gripping her own bat tighter. “Everyone, start hitting the walls!” Jade aimed at the wall and pulled the trigger to her pistol. More pieces of the wall broke and crumbled to pieces. Next thing you knew Dave, Rose and Jade where shooting and smashing at the walls. You looked at them, well, might as well join them. You raised the bat high above your head then smashed it hard against the wall. You heard a loud crash, a quick buzz. Then everything crumbled and became black.

You’re not even sure about life anymore.

= = >

Your eyes flutter open, you fell cold, wet, and sleepy as fuck. You open your eyes wider, then your breath hitched. Oh god, you where in a tube. You stared at the see through glass as rows of large, metal and glass tubes lined up in front of you. You could see little figures in them, but you couldn’t make them out. You looked down, you didn’t wear clothes, you wore white briefs and nothing else. A mask was pressed against your face, a tube coming from the end. You guess that’s how you’re breathing now. Your head was pounding and you have no idea where the hell you are.

You jolted as a hand tapped on your glass. You looked down, it was Dave, and he was holding a loose pipe. He mouthed something you couldn’t understand. But once he stepped back, you got the message. You pressed yourself against the glass as he broke the glass with one hard swing. You stepped out, nearly collapsing, as your feet touched the hard, cold ground. You pulled the mask away, and took in a sharp breath of dusty air and oil. You look to your left, Rose was helping Jade stand, the two girl where dressed in a single white piece swim suit.

“Where…where are we?” Jade coughed.

“Some kind of breading grounds, I do believe,” Rose replied.

“Well, where ever we are we have t-,” Dave stared at the door “Someone is watching us,” your head snapped to the direction Dave was pointing to see someone was, indeed, watching you. The figure quickly disappeared, knowing it had been spotted. “We need to get out of here…” Dave said. That's when you noticed his eyes. They where a ruby red and a little blood shot. Do eyes like those even exist?

= = > John: Be the body guard.

Your name is JAKE ENGLISH. And right now you are certainly not amused. You watched as all four experiments (or as their proper name: Projects #435643) escaped from their pods. Mister English won’t be pleased about this. No, not at all. You grabbed your rifle and stepped out of the security room. You hated this job, you hated your boss, and you certainly hated this god damn lab. Every night, you hear the screams of pain caused by the experiments. You didn't know who you felt more pity for. Project A.N.C.E.S.T.O.R , or project T.R.O.L.L. Either way, you couldn't stand to watch them suffer the way they do. They acted as if everything was grand, peachy, fucking perfect. But you knew damn well the hostility and sorry behind those yellow eyes of theirs.

You made it to the breeding chambers where the four where held. You knew they where still there, due to the voices you heard behind the door. You sigh and look at the rifle in your hands. Guess there's no use for this thing. You dropped it on the floor and pulled out the knock out gas. You quickly unclipped it and tossed in there, closing the door behind. You held it closed as they started banging on the door.

“Wait, someone’s in here!”

“Let us out!”

“Help, please!”

You waited for five minutes until the screams died out. You opened the door, four bodies piled against each other. Oh, crap. You can’t carry them all by yourself.

“Need help?” Dirk Strider. Your best friend since you came to this forsaken place. Dirk grabbed the two brunettes while you grabbed the two blonds.

“Thanks, Strider. God knows how long it would take me to put them away.” You both started walking.

“It's fine, I’ll just tell the old man what happened, okay?” You grin. God, Dirk is just the best friend anyone could ask for. You examine the experiments in your arms. You surely wish them luck, because in this place...

They’re going to need it.


End file.
